


Care For Lotor

by RoseyCanvas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned panic attack, Spa Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyCanvas/pseuds/RoseyCanvas
Summary: Sendak accidentally started a panic attack during some roleplay. So he stops and tries to give Lotor the best aftercare he's every had.
Relationships: Lotor/Sendak (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Care For Lotor

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't stay on this too much, but Lotor was pretty suicidal before Sendak and he still is some days. This isn't a "I found my soulmate! I'm cured!" relationship. This is a "I love him and he help on my bad days and does his best to not trigger me" relationship. So after care is super important to Sendak because he doesn't want to let Lotor have a bad day because he didn't cuddle the love of his life.
> 
> Sorry to ramble.

Lotor was shaken from the night before. Yes, he had agreed to roleplaying a captured Altean and Sendak agreed to play his captor. He also agreed to a subplot of him being the only Altean in a group of ten to catch Sendak’s eye. But he forgot how in character Sendak can get. 

_ “I wonder what will become of your friends when we deliver them from Zarkon.” _

Those words cause Lotor to panic. Sendak realized it quickly and stopped. That was something he was thankful for. Sendak always realizes when Lotor’s too panicked to speak. He never made it Lotor’s fault.

Sendak walked in from the front room. No doubt taking care of some business to take the day off. He always did that after causing Lotor to panic, which has only happened twice in the last four decapheebs. 

“Are you alright, my sweet? I’m sorry about last night.”

“I’ll be alright. Those special cuddles made up for it.”

“No. I know what I said was over the line. I knew mentioning... _ him _ would upset you and what I implied even more so,” Sendak sighed. “Why do you love me?”

Lotor chuckled. This was always the pattern. “Because you listen to me. You know what upsets me and you avoid it. You take care of me in a way no one else ever did.”

Sendak sat on the bed next to Lotor. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Yes you do.”

“How do you know?”

Lotor smiled. “Because I say so.” It was a childish saying, but it was true. “And as Prince of the Galra, my word is more than enough.”

Sendak chuckled and turned to him. “This is the reason I pulled some string for a surprise.”

“Taking the day off? I hope you don’t do that too often.”

“No. Unfortunately, I have a deadline and can’t afford a day off.” Lotor frowned. “However, I did arrange an appointment for you since we’re near a resort planet. I will be dropping you off and picking you up myself. I’m sorry I can’t stay with you.”

Lotor smiled. Sendak was truely to only light in his life. Making sure Lotor could survive with his fluctuating mental state couldn’t be easy, but Sendak never left or complained. He always talked about how he would never leave just because of a bad quintant or movement. He loved seeing Lotor smile and would help him smile again even if he needs to leave for a bit.

* * *

While at the resort, Lotor was pampered beyond what he ever thought possible. There were wonderful fragrances and oils that calmed him down. Expert massages for his body, hands, and face. He never realized how much stress he carried in his back. Having his claws taken care of was less scary than he thought it would be. He would start caring for them a bit more.

Lotor also understood now why Sendak had booked a room. Incase Sendak wasn’t there when Lotor was finished or if Lotor became hungry, which happened. 

Lotor ordered some ice cream and started a hot bath. Of course, he informed the staff of this and they were welcome to enter his room. He stepped in the bath after the call. Yes, he would have to step out, but he was not patient when it came to baths. He would enjoy the bath before service came.

The knock came after a few dobashes. 

“Just leave it out there. I’ll retrieve it in a moment.”

“Wouldn’t you rather invite me in?”

Lotor knew that voice the moment he heard the first syllable. “Sendak!”

The door immediately opened and Sendak was only wearing a towel and holding the ice cream. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything so sexy.”

Sendak smirked. “May I join you?”

“Of course!”

Lotor moved so Sendak could climb in. He didn’t realize how big the tub was until now. It didn’t matter that much. It just meant Sendak could enjoy this and that Lotor could enjoy Sendak...feeding him?

Sendak held a spoonful in front of him. “Would you like some?”

Lotor lunged for it, much to Sendak’s surprise.

“All those relaxing activities and you still lunge? Do you love ice cream that much?”

“Yes. But not as much as I love you, Sensen.”


End file.
